The Eyes Of A Wolf
by MisteryMaiden
Summary: This is my try at a animagus Harry. I've read a lot of them and decided that I wanted to try one for myself. Enjoy! M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, as you may have noticed, I have posted a few stories. These stories are ideas that have been sitting in my hard drive for a long time and I decided since I don't know when I can update anything to just post them and decide what to do with them from the responses of you readers. This Author's Note will be on most of the stories, so you'll know which ones I'm talking about.**

**Chapter One: Animagus**

It was too much, he couldn't handle anymore. He was in too much pain, breathing even hurt. And with his thrice damned uncle coming back, Harry was desperate for an escape, for somewhere to go to get away, to be free.

"Boy!" Harry whimpered at the tone, one that promised pain on a grand level. This was far too much than he knew he could handle. Harry felt a pang of relief when he realized that this was it, he was going to die. Not by Voldemort's hand, but by that of his uncle, his family.

That was then that Harry noticed that there was a tingling sensation throughout his body. It felt as if he was shrinking, becoming smaller than he was naturally. That was odd, but it wouldn't matter, Harry mused to himself. His uncle would kill him for using magic anyways.

"Boy?" Vernon snarled. "Where in hell are you hiding?"

Harry frowned, he was right in front of the man, how did he not see him?

Vernon finally noticed him, "What are you doing in here, you mangy mutt?"

Oh, well, that was unexpected. Harry looked at the mirror he knew was on the floor, broken from his last beating. In its reflection, instead of the malnourished, scrawny boy he knew should have been there, he saw a pitch black wolf cub, with gray-tipped ears and tail, a gray lightning bolt on its rump. Avada Kedavra green eyes shining back at him.

Harry noted that his uncle was stilling staring at him in uncertainty. The door to the bedroom was wide open. Harry, having left his wand and trunk shrunken in his pants pocket, knew that in his Animagus transformation his clothes and therefore, belonging, were still on him. If he left, he would be free, free from the Dursley's forever.

Without another thought, the small black wolf cub darted out the door, not even stopping to pause at the opened front door. It was open in a useless attempt to let some air into the stiff, hot house during the heat of the summer.

Harry kept running, ignoring the coos from various females he passed. He didn't stop running until he crashed into a large male who was standing at the edge of Privet Drive. The small wolf looked up into the man's face, and felt as if he knew who this was. Before he could think on it, the pain that had left him due to the original Animagus transformation returned with a vengeance. Harry let out a small whimper.

"What's the matter, little one?" The man's voice was silky smooth, and instantly Harry wanted to trust him. Even with the feelings of trust that the man gave him, when the man laid a hand on him, Harry flinched. He couldn't help it, touch usually meant pain, and that was something he really didn't need more of at the moment.

"You're magical, I can tell that at least." The man murmured. "But the only person of this street with magic is Potter. But to be stuck in an Animagus form during summer would mean…" The man trailed off.

Harry cocked his head. This man knew who he was, but that didn't seem to bother him. Most people in the wizarding world did. This man, however, was nice. Harry noted that his mind was getting hazy, it was hard to focus. _'Maybe if I stay a wolf forever…'_ The wizarding world can fuck itself for all he was concerned.

That was about the time when Harry collapsed, pain clouding his mind.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, looked at Harry Potter in concern. The boy, in Animagus form, was covered in bleeding injuries, and had just collapsed. Picking up the small body, Voldemort sighed. This was just what he needed, to be taking care of his worst enemy. That was a testament to the irony of the world.

Now, most suspected that the Dark Lord was rather insane. This, however, was not the case. The Dark Lord had originally be insane after the ritual to restore his body, yes, but in all fairness, he had just spent fourteen long years as a bodiless spirit, and then with Wormtail, of all people. That would drive anyone insane.

Voldemort studied the small wolf, for he knew that was what the boy was at the moment. Wolves were very rare for an Animagus form. The wolf was loyal, a pack animal, cunning, smart, and strong. It was protective, and fierce. The Animagus transformation was based on what animal your inner self represented, and for Potter to be a wolf was remarkable, and said a lot about his personality and inner strengths. The wolf was known to kill in order to survive, after all.

With a loud _'Pop'_, Voldemort land at his manor where his Death Eater's would be waiting for him. He knew the name wasn't the best, but it was too late to change that now. With a heavy sigh, the dark lord set to work on healing the small animal.

After an hour, almost all the Potter boy's injuries were healed. Voldemort prided himself on a job well done, and did nothing as the boy slowly regained consciousness.

"Ah, so my guest joins me in the land of the living."

Harry raised his head, studding the man, vaguely noting that it was the dark lord. This, for some odd reason did not disturb or frighten him. It was surprising, but Harry pushed his curiosity away and focused on the person talking in front of him.

"I take it that whatever I've heard about your family is a brilliantly fabricated lie from yourself?" Voldemort's voice was filled with dry amusement. Self-preservation was a widely known Slytherin quality.

Harry nodded; he had spent a long time covering up his home life. Even during those damned lessons with Snape, he created fake memories in place of his real ones.

"I can also assume that you do not wish to return to the old coot?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the obvious reference to the Headmaster. He had discovered a lot about the old man during the past year. He was nothing more of a weapon to the coot, and Harry was now well aware of that. The information about the prophecy, he discovered, had been tampered with. In subtle, almost unnoticeable ways. No, he thought as he shook his head, he would never be going back there.

"I thought as much, which is why I took the liberty of adding you to the wards." The man chuckled at his surprise. "I have recently come to the conclusion that the prophecy can go the hell, and I will act on my own. It never actually said you would vanquish me, did it?"

No, it hadn't. Harry admitted to himself.

"I believe that I am going to have to rename you. I can't go around calling you Potter, can I?" Voldemort chuckled at the offended expression on Harry's face. "I think I'll call you Lightning, for the gray bolt on your rump. Or maybe Demon, as you're pitch black. Which one do you like better? Bark twice for Demon; once for Lightning."

Harry barked twice, Demon sounded like a great name, and didn't have to do with his annoying scar.

"Well, Demon, left us be off to introduce you to the Inner Circle. The outer circle won't be a problem, they never come here, but the Inner Circle is here all the time. I don't want them to kill you accidently." Harry grinned at the man, and allowed himself to be lifted and carried to the meet hall.

The young man ignored the meeting until the end, where he was introduced. Harry glared at Snape and Wormtail in hatred. Both of them smelled like Dumbledore to him, and that didn't sit well with the wolf.

As Snape left, Harry kept growling at Wormtail. It made sense; no one would ever suspect him to be a triple traitor like the potions master. He turned to Voldemort, a desperate look in eyes. Eventually, Voldemort understood, and his face went rock hard.

"Wormtail, step forward." Voldemort sneered, "Did you really believe I wouldn't know? Once a traitor, always a traitor."

The others of the inner pulled their wands out. They had gotten the message from the wolf as well, and knew the wolves were loyal creatures. The only way to loss the loyalty of a wolf was to betray its trust.

The traitor turned to run for it, before being hit by a stunning charm and an obliviate. "Take him to the nearest wizarding area, and leave him for the ministry, I'm sure that Sirius Black will need the freedom to be able to be swayed to our side by Bellatrix. With his godson here, I'm sure it will be easier to accomplish."

"My lord," Lucius spoke first. "What is the real reason we have been called? I was under the assumption that you only went to scout that Potter boy's neighborhood."

"Oh, I did. And I found a most disturbing fact out." Voldemort scowled, and continued at the curious looks he received. "Potter has been left with abusive muggles, and has become trapped in his Animagus form."

The Death Eaters looked at the wolf who had curled himself up next to the Dark Lord. The green eyes stared back at them before slowly nodding. The silence was broken when Bellatrix tackled the poor cub.

"Poor little wolfie, Aunty Bella will take care of you!" The insane woman cooed. Harry flinched at the contact and tried desperately to get away from the woman. Righteous anger filled the one time mother. Although she had miscarried, her motherly instincts had never dissipated. "This is why muggles are filth! Look at what they do to us! This boy doesn't know the difference between a hug and a threat!"

The other Death Eater's showed just as much anger as the insane woman. This was how the Savior of the Wizarding World was treated? The old man had lost whatever sanity he had left.

Harry felt a strange surge of thanks when he realized that they were angry for him. Slowly, Harry relaxed into the hug. Bellatrix felt a surge of pride in getting the boy to calm.

"So, Potter is a wolf for now?" Lucius chuckled. "This would be a great time to test the next generation. Have them look after Potter, and complete their first assignment to you."

Harry barked indignantly. He did not need taking care of! He was capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much!

Voldemort laughed at the bark, "I don't think Potter appreciates your idea, Lucius."

The Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Not to offend you Potter, but you need help trying to change back."

Harry pouted in the cute way only a wolf cub could pull off. Finally, he nodded, and let out a wolf sigh. Maybe this was how Sirius had felt when in public. Thinking of his godfather, a surge of relief hit him not for the first time. Sirius had only just managed to miss the Veil in the Department of Mysteries.

"I shall retrieve them, my lord." It was Rodulfus who spoke, before turning and leaving to retrieve the children.

Five minutes later, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini walked in.

"I have an assignment for the four of you." This got their attention. "You are to watch Potter here," Voldemort gestured to the wolf, who pouted again, "and to keep him out of trouble until he is able to change back from his Animagus form. Currently, he's trapped in it."

Draco looked at Harry in surprise, "Potter?" Before Harry could answer, Pansy squealed and attacked the poor boy. Like with Bellatrix, Harry flinched and snarled barely large teeth that didn't go with his small body.

Pansy released the wolf, which looked at her apologetically. Harry couldn't help it; he just didn't like to be touched. Pansy waved it off, it was her fault anyways. Theo studied the trapped boy in a securitizing gaze.

"So I guess we're stuck with him then?" Draco sighed, resigned to the fate of being the caregiver of his biggest rival. His father smirked at him in an _'I-Know-Something-That-You-Don't_' way. Draco sighed again; really, his father must have been enjoying this greatly.

"Potter, you'll be accompanying these four for as long as you are a wolf. We'll work on getting your godfather here, but it will take a while to get him cleared, even with turning in Pettigrew." Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the thought of the thrice damned traitor. Literally, he was a traitor three times over!

Harry allowed Pansy to lift him. He had seen the way the female Slytherin treated animals, and was okay with it, but he still flinched at the touch. Bella was seething as they left with the young Animagus.

"We're freeing Siri, then?" She turned to look at her lord, who nodded. "Yay! I'll have my favorite cousin back! Siri was always really fun, being the prankster of the family. If only dear Dumbledore hadn't gotten to him, he'd already be here, with all the other Marauders!"

"Bella, you'll be the one to fetch him when his name is cleared. You'll have to explain everything to him. He would be a great aid to our plan, as the Ministry won't be quick to accuse him of being a Death Eater again. It's funny how the innocent suffer as much as the guilty on the Light side."

Bella nodded, and Disapparated to Grimauld Place. Warded or not, a Black could always get in. Not that Siri would tell them, since she was also his favorite cousin.

Harry didn't know what to do when Pansy set him down on a large, luxurious bed. He looked inquiringly at the Slytherin, who just waved in off with a flick of her hand. "You're with us now, and we don't make animals sleep on the floor! That would be wrong, the only thing that sleeps on the floor are muggles. But I have a feeling that you have nothing against that, do you?"

Harry shook his head, his love of muggles long ago lost due to his family and personal experience. He hated them; they hated him; that was that. The small wolf snuggled into the warmth of the blankets.

"So, Potter, can you communicate in any way at all?" Blaise, ever the one to want to know something new, asked. "Bark once for yes, twice for no."

Harry barked twice, and started to lick a wound that had been missed and was aching slightly. The Slytherin's looked on with amusement. Harry pouted, he didn't like being laughed at, especially by people who could hold it against him.

"Aw, don't worry, _**'Demon'**_. We'll take care of you." Pansy cooed, as Snape was standing in the doorway. It was obvious to Harry that the man wasn't as trusted as the Order believed. To Harry's nose, the man reeked of betrayal, but the question was who he was betraying? It was easy to tell with Pettigrew, the man had been glancing around in worry at his _**'allies'**_. Snape was annoyingly composed, but Harry still growled at the man. He didn't like him, he never would, and there was no way in hell he was going to trust him.

"Quiet mutt." Snape snapped. Harry snarled at the hand coming at him in warning. A baby he may be, but that didn't mean his teeth didn't hurt when in your skin. Snape ignored the warning and whacked him on the head. He promptly bit the man, who drew back cursing.

"I don't think he likes you much, Severus." Voldemort said from the doorway. "Did you think that you could play both sides forever?"

Snape froze, his face going ghostly white. They knew. How? The wolf? But that shouldn't have been possible!

"Yes, Demon has been quite useful. Two traitors in one day! Peter has already been disposed of, and now we must deal with you."

Snape frowned. "Pettigrew? He wasn't a spy. He betrayed the Potter's, if I'm correct. Nobody in the order would have been willing to forgive him if he had even wanted to be a spy."

"Ah, so Dumbledore never told you? Peter was told to give me the location of the Potter's, in order to enact the Prophecy:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark Lord shall Mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives,_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born as the seventh month dies._"

Harry blinked; well it looked like Dumbledore was right Voldemort could have gotten the prophecy from his head if he had been told. Stupid moron had told him anyway. Old coot.

The Slytherin's were gaping at the wolf, something a kin to horror and shock on their normally neutral faces. Harry merely woofed happily at them. He didn't care about the prophecy, just that he wanted to completely ignore it. He didn't like the ideals of the light all that much, and they were constantly turning on him. Harry frowned at the reminder of last year.

Snape was in a similar state, but managed to croak out, "What?"

"You truly were unaware? How curious, surely Dumbledore would have told you the entire prophecy by now. Not that it will do much good. It never actually says that Potter vanquishes me. And _'surviving'_ is a lot different than _'living'_." Voldemort looked amused at the expression of the gaping Professor. "And I do believe I have already rectified that small problem, as Potter is no longer being forced to survive. Isn't that right Potter?"

Harry barked, annoyed at the man for not informing him of this earlier. "Yes, yes, I know, but if you bite me, you will regret it."

Harry sighed, and settled for curling up on the very comfortable bed. He couldn't wait until he could speak again.

Sirius stared at Bellatrix, who just stared back. Then he went to pinch himself, before resuming the staring contest that they had started. The rest of the order was being kept back by a soundproof barrier, which they were trying to tear down. It wasn't going well for them.

"Bella," Sirius started. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here for my favorite cousin!" Bella smiled viscously. "The Dark Lord thought that you might want to come help out your godson!"

Sirius froze. "What about Harry?" He asked weakly.

"My lord found the Potter boy trapped in his Animagus form. He's a wolf Animagus! Can you believe it?" Bellatrix didn't seem to realize the effect that had on her cousin.

"But," Sirius paled, "I thought he was safe! The Dursley's weren't supposed to lay a hand on him!" The Order seemed to misinterpret what was going on, and had thought that Sirius was going to be used to draw out Harry, again.

"Well," Bella glanced at the Order. "He lied. Now, you are free. You are going to resist me, and I am going to attack you and then we are going to go and see your godson, but those idiots aver there can't know you came willingly. Okay?"

Sirius nodded and in a sudden flash, Bella had her wand out and pointed at him. Sirius went for his own wand, but Bella (damn she never did anything had half assed, did she?) had sent a particularly painful stunner at him. Before he could even move, Sirius was sent into the wall and could no longer move even if he had wanted to. He felt Bella's hand touch his arm before he sighed. The order was screaming different things (Remus the loudest. Damn, he was going to get it when the werewolf found out what was going on) before the uncomfortable feeling of a portkey enveloped him.

He was going to see his godson, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Snape was staring at the wolf on the bed in shock. The Dark Lord had just addressed the animal as Potter, but that was impossible. Potter was far to shallow and self concerned to be anything but a Eagle Animagus, let alone a Wolf Animagus It was impossible, and highly unlikely, but it seemed that the brat had once again pulled off the impossible, and just to make his life miserable. Though, truthfully, it was a wonder that he hadn't noticed before, as the gray lightning bolt on his rump was a clue, and the black fur and Avada Kedavra eyes gave it away. The potions master felt rather stupid now that he thought about it. It was rather obvious, unfortunately.

"My lord," Snape glanced at the dark lord. "How did you manage to capture Potter? And why is Potter a wolf?"

"Oh, I didn't capture Potter, the boy ran into me." Voldemort chuckled at the look on his followers face. "He was a wolf when I found him, and covered in numerous injuries. It took a total of an hour to heal all of them, and even now, I missed some of them."

"It's not possible!" Snape argued. "I would have seen something during our lessons!"

Voldemort laughed, "Not if he hadn't wanted you to. I doubt that you even saw one truthful memory of his home life."

The Slytherin's taking care of the wolf had to control themselves from gaping. Snape was a very talented legilinimins (spell?), and it was very impressive that Potter had managed to hide and fake memories that Snape didn't even notice. It was an amazing feat and their respect for him rose.

Harry was ignoring everything that was going on. It didn't matter to him if Snape believed them or not, he would never get along with the man. There was to much bad blood between them for them to be anything but barely civil. Harry didn't forget the way the man acted in their first year, the glare and watching eyes during his second year, and the attempt to have Sirius kissed in his third year, and not to mention the way he blamed him for everything last year after the tournament and fifth year with his assault on his mind during their 'lessons'.

No, the man was not someone he would ever like or appreciate.

His thoughts were interrupted by the howl of another dog, a grim to be specific. Harry jerked his head up, his ears standing at attention. The humans in the room were confused, but Harry knew what was going on. They had gone and gotten Siri! Immediately, the wolf pup was off the bed and out the door, Voldemort chuckling and the Slytherin's falling over themselves to keep up.

The howl sounded again, and this time, Harry answered with a howl of his own. His instincts were taking over and Harry burst through a pair of double doors, his magic aiding him in the feat.

Siri sat on the other side in his Grim Animagus form. Bella was standing next to him happily. Harry flung his small body at the man and knocked the larger animal down. They ended up in a strange game of tag, the Slytherin's in his year snickering in the background.

"Come on Siri," Bella laughed. "I think it's time you began teaching your godson how to change back."

Draco gaped as the grim changed back into the man Sirius Black. There was a mischievous grin on his face. "But what if Bambi doesn't want to change back?"

Harry barked, he rather liked being a wolf, actually. It was a lot less stressful than being human. Then frowned. Maybe he needed a new nickname. Being called Bambi when he was a wolf wasn't very practical. Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Hmm, maybe Midnight? Mooney's already taken, and I'm Padfoot, so Midnight because of your fur. I'm sure that Remi would agree." Sirius laughed, "You're officially a Marauder pup!"

Harry barked, his tail wagging happily. He rather liked his new name, it was much better than Demon, and he'd need a name that fit his new form. This was the perfect name for him at the moment.

"Yeah, I like it too!" Sirius grinned at his godson happily. "Now, how are we going to get you to change back?

Harry barked, not sure how he was going to change back. He wasn't even sure how he'd ended up a wolf in the first place, which wasn't going to help with changing back.

Sirius sighed, almost as if he could hear what Harry was thinking. "Well, that complicates things. If you don't know how you changed in the first place, we're going to have a lot of trouble getting you back to normal. Usually I would suggest the spell the forces a Animagus out of their forms, but that spell is particularly painful and would reopen all your previous injuries."

Harry whimpered at the thought. It wouldn't do for him to become a bleeding mess just to change back into human form. Until then, he was stuck with being a wolf. They would have to try the natural way, and if that didn't work, they'd have to wait for all of his injuries to heal on their own before the spell was safe to use.

The Slytherin's watched them with uncertainty. They knew to a extent what Sirius was talking about, but they weren't sure how badly Potter would be injured if they went that route. It wasn't their place to ask, either. If Potter of the Dark Lord felt that they should know, they would have already been informed.

It was sad, really, that Potter seemed to enjoy being a wolf more than he had being a human. They had never seen the boy this carefree and happy at Hogwarts and seeing as the injuries came from his family, they could easily guess that he never had any down time at home, either.

Draco was talking the news the hardest, as he made it a habit to tease Potter about his family not wanting him since first year. He hadn't actually thought that it was true when he'd said it, but that didn't mean that he had any right. To find out that his was true was like a kick in the gut, one that Draco hadn't wanted, nor had he needed. He would have to apologize whenever he found himself alone with his former rival.

Pansy wasn't taking the situation as hard, all she had ever done was tease the mudblood a little bit. The blood traitor as well, but she had mostly left Potter alone because he had left her alone.

Theo was neutral, he hadn't ever really participated in antagonizing any of the other Houses at Hogwarts. He preferred to keep out of the way, and observe the other's, while most of the Slytherin House was making themselves known as a nuisance to the school. He'd never really paid any attention to Potter or his band of friends, not when all he had to do was listen to people around him talking to know what was going on. Though some of the rumors were outrageous. Really, there was not way that Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin. It was just to stupid to even make sense. When had the Potter family ever not been in Gryffindor? To have the Potter scion a Slytherin heir was ridiculous. There had to be some other rational explanation to why Potter was a parselmouth.

Blaise was almost as neutral as Theo, and even more so in other aspects. The Zabini family took no sides in the wars, he was only really here because he was a Slytherin and the Dark Lord was well aware that he wouldn't be speaking any of their secrets anytime soon. The Zabini, while Neutral, were dark supporters, though they never picked a side, they would never be caught dead with a blood traitor, and there were the questionable marriages of his mother, who was secretly nickname 'The Black Widow'. It was amazing that men kept marrying the woman if they were so afraid to die. It was amusing though, seeing as his mother was never the one to kill her husbands. That had been the work of the curse his father had put on her, the only one that she had killed. That was a secret they kept to the family, however. Not even the Dark Lord knew if his mother had really killed her husbands or not. Not that the Dark Lord really cared.

Harry was having the time of his life. Sirius was here with him, the Dursely's were far away and he was never going to see them again. The Dark Lord was being nice, though that was strange, but Harry could get used to the fact. He had met a young Tom Riddle, and the teenage Dark Lord was much kinder than the one he had met before during the Philosopher's Stone and during the Triwizard Tournament. Being a wolf was great, though he missed having people understand what he was trying to tell them. It was annoying, but that didn't mean that he had to change back anytime soon.

Harry had always wanted a normal life, where he was free from responsibility. He hated the titles that the Wizarding World gave him. He hated the fame that caused people to stare at him whenever he walked by. He hated that he couldn't do anything normal, not even after he learned that he was a wizard. How many normal wizards vanquished the Dark Lord at the age of one? Wait a minutes...

Harry barked at said Dark Lord, getting his attention. Inquisitive red eyes fell upon Harry's form and Harry growled, remembering that he couldn't speak. Harry turned to Sirius, who was a grim and could understand him, and barked out his assessment.

Sirius frowned, he spoke dog fluently, but wolf? That was Moony's forte, not his. "Okay, so, what about a prophecy?"

Voldemort raised his eyebrows, "The one that concerns us both."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "He says that...what do you mean it's no longer valid?"

The whole room was watching the interaction intently. Harry groaned, Sirius needed to brush up on his wolf. What made dog and wolf speak so different from each other? He barked a few more sentences, being careful not to go to quickly.

"Yes, it says vanquished," Sirius frowned at his godson, Moony was going to have to give him more lessons in wolf. "No, not kills. Um, oh! You're right!"

Voldemort was confused and rather frustrated. Not being a canine animagus meant that he had no idea what Harry was saying. It was more than a little annoying, to say the least, as it concerned both of them, and not his godfather.

Sirius looked around the room in excitement. "He says that he already vanquished you, when he was a baby. And if that's not enough, what about his second year, when he got rid of the diary!"

Voldemort blinked, well, he hadn't even considered that. Could the prophecy have been predicting both of the events that had transpired? When Harry was a baby, he had indeed vanquished him. During second year (which Lucius was punished for) Harry and the Dairy had only been surviving each other, and Harry had been the one to live at the end. "Well, then," Voldemort grinned. "That seems to be one less problem to worry about. I'm surprised I never thought of it myself. I wonder if the Old Coot realizes that his prophecy is no longer valid?"

Harry let out a celebrating howl, making Sirius laugh. "I should brush up on my wolf." The Grim Animagus admitted. "That was a lot harder than it should have been, though I have been out of practice for a while."

Severus was merely staring at the encounter with shock. He hadn't even considered that there was no longer a valid reason for the Potter Brat to be fighting the Dark Lord. No one had realized when the Dark Lord had been vanquished that Halloween that the prophecy was beginning, and with the destruction of the Diary, no one considered it was the prophecy at play. Why hadn't they even considered it.

'Because then Dumbledore would have lost his pawn.' His mind whispered.

"What about 'the power he knows not?" Pansy asked, remembering what the Dark Lord had said earlier.

Sirius snorted. "How many of you deflect Killing Curses?"

Harry barked, sulking. He hated that being brought up, though it was rather relevant to the conversation.

Voldemort nodded, "That is something I hadn't known about."

"So, now what?" Sirius asked. "The prophecy's complete. That's what the Light had been relying on, and without that, how is this war going to play out? I also need to go get Mooney. He should be able to translate for Harry, since I'm very bad at it."

"Retrieve your wolf, and we'll figure out where to go from here. This has been a very strange and revealing day. Potter should go rest, as should you all. It's gotten very late." Voldemort indicated the now dark sky, filled with stars. Harry blinked and yawned, he hadn't realized how late it was.

"We'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

* * *

**There, the second chapter has finally been finished! I bet you thought that I was never going to update (truthfully, computer troubles made it hard to get out, and while the laptop has been fixed for a while, it's been hard to regain all the documents that where on here. I ended up completely rewriting this, which was sad, because the original chapter was longer and so much better).**

**Review!**


	3. Author's Note

**The Poll is no closed. Really, people, I didn't expect kind of response! *sweatdrops* over 200 votes in two days? Geeze...**

**RESULTS!**

**1.) Sightless Eyes: 92 » 44%**

**2.) The Hands of Death: 43 » 20%**

**3.) Mangetsu Kitsune: 16 » 7%**

**4.) To Right the Wrongs: 15 » 7%**

**5.) Past Appearances: 14 » 6%**

**6.) The Eyes of A Wolf: 13 » 6%**

**7.) Silent Nights: 10 » 4%**

**8.) Savior in the Darkness: 2 » 0%**

**And we have our winner. Sightless Eyes will be the main focus of my writing. Hands of Death is still under rewrite, so that will have the occasional update more often than the others. Wow, not many people like Savior in the Darkness, do they?**

**Anyways, yeah. Thanks of voting! I'll start working on the next chapter of Sightless eyes. Don't worry! There will be updates for the ones that didn't win, just not as much as Sightless Eyes. I usually would continue as I have, but seriously? High School sucks and I really don't have the time to spend on all of them. Summer Break will probably bring more updates for everything, but don't hold your breath until then. **

**You're all Amazing!**

**~MisteryMaiden~**


End file.
